Good Night
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Sebagai pemimpin, Hakyeon selalu menunjukkan yang terbaik. Mulai dari urusan panggung sampai mengurus kelima membernya. Tapi suatu perubahan mulai dirasakan member lainnya. Dan sebagai anak-anak yang peka, mereka mencoba menebak apa yang miring dari perilaku sosok ibu mereka satu itu. / "Mungkin dia sedang PMS," / "Salah hyung, kan?" / LeoN-Neo pair with 4VIXX #HappyLeoDay


"Nah, hukuman untuk Leo _hyung_ kali ini adalah pelukan dengan N _hyung_!"

Taekwoon menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk, malu-malu maju keluar meja. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan mentah-mentah. Di sisi lain, Hakyeon tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan ke depan meja _fansign_. "Ayo, kita lakukan."

"Tidak mau," jawab Taekwoon jujur.

Hakyeon mengulum senyum, menepuk punggung Taekwoon berkali-kali hingga membuatnya kesakitan. Pria yang lebih tinggi 3cm darinya itu mengaduh, dan bukannya melakukan saja hukuman di depan mata, ia justru mundur selangkah dari rentangan tangan Hakyeon.

"Hyungie, nanti waktu hukumannya di perpanjang, lho," kata Jaehwan mengingatkan.

Taekwoon tidak terpengaruh, masih bertele-tele di posisi _stay_ _cool_. Gemas, Hakyeon langsung memeluknya paksa. Reaksi Taekwoon juga tidak bisa dibilang bagus, dia masih tetap berusaha menjauh meskipun pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan memeluk Hakyeon dari samping. Matanya yang pias memberikan tatapan 'tolong aku' sampai membuat fans tertawa.

"Selesai!" seru Jaehwan kemudian memberi komentar yang aneh-aneh. "N _hyung_ dan Leo _hyung_ harusnya bisa melakukan yang lebih baik, _Aegideul_? Bagaimana kalau lakukan sekali lagi?"

Taekwoon tersenyum malu, memamerkan kepala perinya sekali lagi. "Jangan lagi, Jaehwan-ah!"

Kira-kira itulah skinship terakhir yang Hakyeon lakukan bersama Taekwoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Night © Park Hyesung**

 **Artist character aren't mine but this story is mine**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai!" teriak Jaehwan sembari mendorong pintu depan. "Akhirnya kita pulang jugaaaa!"

Teriakannya yang khas itu membuat Wonshik tertawa geli, sedangkan member lain menutup telinga dan tersenyum kalem. Grup terkenal VIXX baru saja kembali ke dorm mereka. Kini genap sebulan sejak album terakhir mereka, Kratos, diluncurkan ke pasaran.

Hakyeon meneguk segelas air putih sementara matanya memperhatikan member lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Melihat mereka tertawa lepas, hati Hakyeon merasa lega. Ia pikir padatnya jadwal promosi membuat mereka kelelahan dan banyak mengeluh. Namun justru sebaliknya, mereka tampak bugar dan dapat bercanda dengan penggemar di setiap fansign.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hakyeon melintasi sisi ruangan, berpura-pura sibuk dengan melipat mantelnya sebelum masuk dan mengunci rapat pintu kamar pribadinya. Punggungnya menyentuh permukaan dingin kayu, menyerap suara-suara sayup kehebohan di ruang tengah. Hakyeon merasa kecewa, dia berharap akan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, mengajaknya ikut bermain tepuk 3-6-9 juga. Namun kenyataannya nihil. Ia masuk seperti hantu berjalan, tak diketahui keberadaannya.

Hakyeon menghela napas. Berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa anak-anak kerap bersikap sok cuek pada orang yang disayanginya. Toh sepertinya mereka juga tidak tertarik soal sikap diamnya. Ya, Hakyeon sering mendengar jika mereka tidak suka skinship yang terlalu over, terutama Taekwoon.

Ketika ada salah satu member di dekatnya, Hakyeon berusaha setengah mati menarik kembali tangannya. Mencoba menahan keinginan melemparkan sabitan lehernya. Dan sangat berusaha menjauhi anak-anak dengan harapan mereka merasa kehilangan—yang jatuhnya malah membuat kelima orang itu senang karena merasa lepas dari kecerewetan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mengambil napas lagi. Lalu menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh putus asa. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya. Ia harus menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik lagi, yang dapat memberikan privasi cukup bagi anggota keluarganya, dan ibu yang pengertian bagi mereka.

Namun terkadang dia merindukan perhatian sayang yang tercurahkan hanya untuknya. Dia merindukan kehangatan ibunya, dia teringat nasihat-nasihat ayahnya, lalu candaan-candaan konyol kakak perempuannya, kemudian ajakan-ajakan sesat yang berakhir pengalaman unik serta pelajaran berharga dari sang kakak. Sebagai anak termuda, wajar dia mendapatkan semua curahan. Dan sekarang, dia yang paling tua di sini.

Mengatur segala hal mulai dari membersihkan apartemen, membicarakan jadwal mereka dengan para staff serta CEO, terkadang diselingi latihan yang berat, rekaman yang menyesakkan, lalu ketika pulang bersikap lagi menjadi ibu yang tak kenal lelah. Dari semua itu, Hakyeon masih bisa menikmatinya sebagai tugas pemimpin. Sungguh, bukankah ini adalah pelatihan yang bagus jika ingin menjadi ayah yang baik?

Namun terkadang guyonan anak-anak sangat kelewatan. Menyindirnya terang-teranngan, melempar tubuhnya kesana kemari, tekanan batin dari keluhan mereka soal sentuhannya. Yang terakhir cukup membuatnya sebal sekaligus frustasi.

Apakah itu benar-benar kelewatan?

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" celetuk Hongbin memecahkan keheningan.

Keempat member lain mendongak dengan gesit. Mereka baru saja memesan ayam goreng untuk makan malam. Berkumpul di ruang tengah ditemani berkaleng-kaleng soda. Namun tidak dengan kehadiran leader mereka, Cha Hakyeon. Bukan rahasia lagi jika mereka tidak mau—segan, kalau mereka berkilah—mengajak pria berkulit cokelat tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik, Lee Jaehwan menarik tulang dari mulutnya, mengecap-ecap bibirnya yang berminyak. "Aneh?"

"Ya, Hakyeon _hyung_ seperti sedang menjauhi kita."

"Mungkin dia sedang PMS," balas Sanghyuk geli.

"Serius? Bukannya kalau sedang PMS, emosi jadi tidak stabil?" balas Wonshik bingung.

"Sepertinya Hakyeon _hyung_ malu ketahuan PMS," sambar Hongbin sambil tertawa.

Jaehwan menirukan suara Hakyeon. "Kyaa, bagaimana ini? Kemana rotiku? Kalau bocor terus ketahuan yang lain, apa yang harus kujelaskan?!"

Kelima member langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hongbin sampai memukul meja saking gelinya. Seperti inilah kerjaan mereka sehari-hari di belakang kamera. Tidak lepas dari membuat lelucon dan tertawa. Kecuali Taekwoon. Dia di sana hanya tersenyum menahan tawa sambil memilih mana paha yang paling berisi.

"Tapi," potong Hongbin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Kalian serius tidak merasakannya? Hakyeon _hyung_ jadi sering di kamarnya terus. Terus tidak terlalu sering menyentuh kita lagi selain di depan kamera. Gaya bicaranya juga agak berubah, langsung ke intinya dan pergi begitu saja saat bersama kita."

Segera dengan sorot yang berbeda, empat pasang mata tertuju pada Lee Hongbin. Ada yang clueless, ada yang tidak terlalu peduli, ada juga yang tajam. Untuk yang terakhir, Hongbin mendesis.

"Taekwoon _hyung_ , aku mengatakan kenyataan, bukan ingin membuatmu cemburu. Berhenti membunuhku dengan mata itu."

Sambil menegak soda, Taekwoon pura-pura pilon.

"Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, sih. Hakyeon _hyung_ biasanya sering merecoki kita tapi sekarang jadi agak pendiam. Apa kita perlu menyeretnya keluar lagi?" usul Jaehwan, teringat usaha mereka yang membuka aib Hakyeon di salah satu acara _variety show_.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil," timpal Wonshik. " _Hyung_ pasti akan mengira kita menyinggung berita lama. Dan kalaupun bisa mengelak, dia akan menggunakan alasan membaca buku."

"Biarkan saja, _hyung_ ," saran Sanghyuk, memakan ayamnya dengan santai. "Hakyeon _hyung_ mungkin ingin sendirian. Dia banyak tekanan sebagai leader. Jadi harusnya kita memberi ruang biar dia bisa melepas stress."

Semuanya mangut-mangut setuju. Hebat sekali _maknae_ satu ini. Dengan mudahnya mempengaruhi logika para _hyung_ nya.

"Sebenarnya kupikir masalahnya sederhana," lagi-lagi Hongbin membuka suara. Ia menatap anggota VIXX satu per satu. "Kupikir Hakyeon _hyung_ cemburu dengan kita?"

Telinga Taekwoon bereaksi saat mendengar kata cemburu.

"Cemburu?" ulang Wonshik seolah mewakili perasaan Taekwoon.

"Ah, aku mengerti," Sanghyuk menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku baru sadar Taekwoon _hyung_ akhir-akhir malah dekat sekali dengan kalian berdua. Saling menggigit, saling meluk. Bayangkan perasaan Hakyeon _hyung_ yang kita kenal suka memberi perhatian sedangkan pacarnya asik bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Benar juga," Hongbin serta merta menghembuskan napas berbarengan, melirik Wonshik dan Jaehwan menuduh sementara Taekwoon kembali berlagak pilon.

"Kalau itu sih bukan salahku sepenuhnya," Jaehwan mengangkat bahu cuek. "Taekwoon _hyung_ duluan yang mendatangiku."

"Aku juga tidak salah. Taekwoon _hyung_ yang mancing biar dipermainkan," sahut rapper VIXX sambil merenung.

Sontak Taekwoon melayangkan irisan tangan ke leher Wonshik dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'.

"Intinya yang salah Taekwoon _hyung_ , kan?" Hongbin mengerjap sok polos. " _Hyung_ , pergi ke kamar Hakyeon _hyung_ dan minta maaf."

Taekwoon membulatkan mata, pertanda bahwa dia kurang setuju. "Haruskah?"

"Ya ampun, aku heran kenapa kita masih betah tinggal dengan _Hamjji_ ," gumam Jaehwan, buru-buru menghindar dari tatapan mematikan Taekwoon.

"Tentu saja harus. Pergi dan bawa dia ke sini, _hyung_ ," Sanghyuk mendorong paksa laki-laki tertua kedua di VIXX itu depan kamar bertuliskan Hakyeon.

Pasrah, Taekwoon cuma bergerak sebisanya meskipun dia tidak ingin-ingin banget.

.

.

.

Terus terang saja, bagi Taekwoon ini bukan masalah besar. Hubungan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon memang selalu seperti ini. Mereka saling menjauh, kemudian di beberapa kesempatan mereka akan sangat dekat. Taekwoom sering mengabaikan Hakyeon, kemudian pria berhati lembut itu juga yang akan mengejarnya. Begitu seterusnya.

Bukan berarti dia tidak mencintainya, hanya saja perlakuan Hakyeon yang berlebihan kadang membuatnya ingin membuat jarak. Terlalu banyak sentuhan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlalu banyak kedekatan membuatnya takut. Detak jantungnua terus berdetak keras dan ia ngeri Hakyeon akan semakin mempermainkannya jika mendengar itu. Sungguh dia tidak kepikiran membuat Hakyeon cemburu atau apapun.

Dan kalau yang dikatakan anak-anak barusan benar, Taekwoon tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa buruk dirinya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyakiti Hakyeon, apalagi membuat pria itu berpikir bahwa dia tidak layak dicintai.

Sepertinya Taekwoon terlalu banyak menonton film percintaan.

" _Hyung_ , kau masih belum mau masuk?" tanya Sanghyuk tidak sabaran.

Taekwoon membuang napas berat, menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Sebentar lagi,"

.

.

.

"Hakyeon- _ah_ ,"

Cha Hakyeon memindahkan perhatiannya secepat kilat. Pupilnya membulat lucu ketika menemukan teman seumurnya mengintip di antar celah pintu. "Ne, Taekwoonie? Ada apa?"

Mendengar pernyataan tenang Hakyeon, Taekwoon dengan lebih percaya diri menghambur masuk ke kamar beraroma terapi tersebut. Dengan hati-hati, Taekwoon naik ke kasur ukuran satu orang itu, merengkuh pinggang Hakyeon dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ramping Hakyeon. Tidak peduli dengan fakta lebar bahunya yang lebih cocok dijadikan sandaran sang kekasih.

Hakyeon mengangkat satu alis, takjub dengan tingkah manja Taekwoon. Setelah itu, ia menyimpan bukunya dan menatap Taekwoon dalam-dalam. "Sesuatu menganggumu?"

Taekwoon membasahi bibirnya. Ini jauh lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan. " _Mian_ ,"

" _Waeyo_?"

"Aku... Mengacuhkanmu beberapa hari ini."

Hakyeon mengerjap. "Lalu?"

"Kau... Tidak merasa terganggu?"

Senyum Hakyeon otomatis tertarik melihat tundukan kepala Taekwoon. Satu hal yang paling membuatnya gemas adalah kegelisahan seorang Jung Taekwoon. Baginya teman satu grupnya itu sangat manis meskipun kadang-kadang agak kekanakan.

Kemudian, ia menggeleng lembut. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Justru aku senang kau mulai santai berbaur dengan yang lain sekarang."

Taekwoon mengusap tengkuknya, merasa masih ada yang kurang. Hakyeon tipe manusia yang tidak suka mengatakan langsung apa yang dia tidak suka, terlebih lagi tentang orang yang dia sayangi, kecuali jika itu sudah masuk ke taraf gawat. Dan untuk masalah ini, Taekwoon ingin sekali bertindak egois. Jadi ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata sendu Hakyeon.

"Jangan berbohong, Hakyeon- _ah_. Kau tidak boleh pura-pura kuat di depanku. Kau boleh menggunakan bahuku jika itu maumu. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, Hakyeon- _ah_."

Hakyeon mengerjap kaget. Jarang-jarang Taekwoon mau bicara sepanjang itu. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak memaksakan diri, kok. Kau saja yang terlalu _overthinking_. Ini sudah biasa kan?"

Kata-kata itu mengangkat emosi Taekwoon seketika. _Biasa_ katanya. Taekwoon tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Hakyeon tahu sekali tentang dirinya? Kenapa situasi mereka selalu seperti ini? Kenapa dia sangat _awkward_ bersama Hakyeon di depan umum? Apa yang membuatnya sebegitu menyedihkan padahal dia sangat mencintai pria itu?

Taekwoon berulang kali menembak dirinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, dan selalu kehilangan arah. Ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya. Di hubungan lamanya, dia selalu dipihak yang dibuang. Semua gadis berkata dia membosankan dan tak memiliki tantangan. Kali ini, Taekwoon bertekad mengubah anggapan itu. Dia menjadi tertutup dan itu sukses membuat Hakyeon semakin menginginkannya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, seseorang menginginkan perhatiannya. Sekali seumur hidup, Taekwoon berusaha terlalu giat menyesuaikan alurnya pada pria tak kenal kata menyerah seperti Hakyeon. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan itu semua. Dan kenyataan Hakyeon yang selalu jujur padanya mulai berbohong seperti gadis-gadis yang dipacarinya dulu, Taekwoon mulai ketakutan.

Bayang-bayang dia ditinggalkan, dicampakkan, kemudian diharuskan bertingkah baik-baik saja setelah semua peristiwa menyakitkan, berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Ia sampai tak mampu menatap lurus ke depan ke arah Hakyeon.

Ia ngeri. Ngeri akan harus kembali tertutup dan pura-pura seolah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka kemudian melihat Hakyeon bahagia bukan bersamanya.

Dia menyesal.

Keheningan perlahan-lahan mengisi ruangan. Hakyeon terus menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan teduh dan sabar. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apa Taekwoon salah makan sehingga terus merunduk begitu. Jika seperti itu, Hakyeon tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengalah.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau—"

Nada ceria yang dipaksakan Hakyeon terputus ketika Taekwoon menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangan kekar pria itu secara posesif mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya, takut jika ia mengendurkannya sedikit saja, dunia akan kiamat. Hakyeon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam.

"Taekwoon- _ah_?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" bentak Taekwoon, sampai-sampai Hakyeon tersentak keras. "Kau selalu mengutamakan orang lain, tapi apa kau tidak pernah berpikir siapa yang akan mempedulikanmu, hah?! Kau menyakiti diri sendiri. Jika punya masalah, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Apa kau mulai tak mempercayaiku?"

"Kau," potong Hakyeon penuh keyakinan, merutuk nada getir yang digunakan Taekwoon sebelumnya. "Kaulah orangnya, Taekwoonie. Aku percaya kau mempedulikanku lebih dari siapapun. Aku percaya selama ini, meskipun kau cuek dan bertingkah membenciku, aku yakin cuma kau yang mencintaiku dan mempedulikan lebih dari siapapun. Tidak peduli selama apapun, aku yakin kau akan menghampiriku untuk menanyakan kabarku. Aku percaya itu."

Karena itu benar, batin Hakyeon. "Karena kau di sini bersamaku, Daeguni. Kita memang bertolak belakang. Kesukaan kita juga berbanding terbalik. Tapi prinsip dan ideologi kita, emosi kita, dan cara kita menyampaikan sesuatu, kita saling melengkapi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau percaya aku bisa menghadapi semuanya. Dan aku memegang kepercayaan itu. Aku akan terus... Terus berusaha tegar sampai kau memintaku menumpahkannya tepat di depanmu. Untukmu. Kepercayaan adalah yang terpenting dari sebuah hubungan, kan?"

Taekwoon terdiam seribu bahasa. Terpana. Suara Hakyeon semakin lama semakin lirih. Air matanya mengalir bebas, menetes tepat ke kaos lengan panjangnya. Sekarang Taekwoon sadar seberapa kejamnya dirinya. Seberapa buruk sikapnya. Seberapa bodoh sifatnya yang pemalu itu.

"Hakyeon- _ah_ ," lirih Taekwoon menyesal, mengusap punggung pria di depannya terus menerus, memanggil namanya seolah-olah hanya itu yang dia ketahui. Dan ketika tangisan Hakyeon semakin pecah, tindakan alami yang Taekwoon lakukan hanya satu.

Menciumnya sepenuh hati.

Mudah saja bagi Taekwoon. Ia hanya menarik tengkuk Hakyeon, menempelkan bibir mereka, dan membawanya ke dalam tautan panjang tak menuntut. Sesekali Taekwoon mengubah posisi kepalanya untuk mengimbangi lumatan Hakyeon.

Setelah beberapa saat, ciuman itu terlepas. Mata keduanya tidak saling memandang, engahan mereka memenuhi seisi ruangan. Taekwoon mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Hakyeon sebagai penutup.

Hakyeon sesegukan, menghapus air matanya terburu-buru dan menarik sudut bibirnya. Setelah meraih tangan lebar Taekwoon, ia berkata halus, "Tidak apa, Taekwoon- _ah_. Aku tahu kok konsekuensi mencintaimu sedalam ini. Tidak perlu khawatir padaku."

Taekwoon tersenyum masam, menyentil kening lebar kekasihnya gemas. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

Hakyeon terkekeh. Lega rasanya melepaskan semua sesak yang ia tahan selama ini. Sejak Taekwoon sibuk dengan yang lain dan makin berani tampil natural di depan publik, dia tidak mungkin egois meminta perhatian lelaki itu. Dan jalan paling mudah adalah memberikan pemisah yang jelas agar semua orang tidak tersakiti kecuali dirinya.

"Jadi kau mau tidur di sini?" tanya Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menarik pria itu mendekati seraya menjilat bibir. "Yeah, itu tujuan awalku."

"Pfft, karena kau takut tidur sendirian?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu,"

"Jujur sekali," Hakyeon menarik selimut sampai setengah tubuh. Menyamankan kepalanya di dada Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tak berniat membalas. Sebaliknya dia malah menepuk-nepuk lengan Hakyeon teratur, menghadiahi keningnya sebuah ciuman dan menyatukan jemari mereka.

" _Good night_ , Hakyeon."

" _Good night_. Aku mencintaimu,"

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Tawa Hakyeon menggelegar saat mengetahui Taekwoon merona parah.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mereka tidur."

"Wah, bagus. Kita habiskan saja makanan ini."

"Siapa yang akan bayar?"

"Hakyeon _hyung_. Kan kita sudah membuatnya berbaikan. Besok saja baru kita tagih."

 _Dasar anak-anak_ luck nut _._

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

Ehm, hai? Saya baru di fandom ini hehe. Akhirnya setelah berkecimpung selama 5 bulan dengan VIXX, memantapkan diri menjadi Starlight, dan menganggumi pasangan Love-Hate LeoN, bisa juga bikin fict tentang mereka ; w ;)9

Gak pede sih, karena merasa masih ada OOC di berbagai tempat tapi sebisa mungkin kubuat semirip mungkin kepribadian mereka. Fict ini juga didedikasikan untuk ultah uri tsundere Daeguni hehe. Kebetulan banget mereka bikin kedekatan kemarin di fansign meskipun cemburu juga sama Jaeghwan yang dipeluk mulu sama kang singa lol.

Oh ya, fict ini aku buat pas dengerin lagu Good Night and Good Morning. Lagunya Ravi mah selalu bikin klepek-klepek duh, sesuai banget sama music style kesukaanku /kokcurhat

At least, terima kasih udah baca fict iniiii.

 **Salam sinar,**

 **Hyesung (161110)**


End file.
